maple_town_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maple Town: The Next Generation
Maple Town: The Next Generation (JP: Maple Town Story Future) is a Japanese children's anime which is Generation 2 of Maple Town. It premiered on TV Asahi on April 16th, 1995 and ran until February 11th, 1996 on TV Asahi with 52 24-minute episodes. The English rights to the series were acquired by Hasbro (which acquired Tonka) for US distribution. Saban Entertainment once again dubbed the series in September 1995. In the United States, it originally ran from March to April 1996 on syndication on Saturday mornings, taking the 8:00 or 8:30 AM timeslot depending on the station, and then on Nick Jr. from September 1st, 1996 to May 31st, 1999, airing around 9:00 am on weekdays. Production Chifude Asakura, the creator of the original Maple Town anime, conceived a direct sequel anime to both Maple Town and Palm Town around September 1993. Junichi Sato returned to direct the series. Toei began production on the series on March 1994 under the working title Maple Town Story: Generation 2. Around summer 1994, the title was changed to Maple Town Story Future. Production for the series halted in December 1995, only two months before the anime ended in Japan. After this anime ended, no new Maple Town-related media was produced. However, on December 13th, 2014, The Next Generation was completely released on two separate DVD sets. Plot Taking place approximately 25-30 years after Maple Town and Palm Town (placing it around 2011-2017, albeit with a combination of Japanese environments from the 1990s and the 2000s and a 2010s-esque Japanese environment), it follows the adventures of the children of adults Patty Rabbit (working as a fashion designer and Japanese empress-esque movie star and model) and Bobby Bear (who runs the Maple Town Market, formerly the Maple Town General Store): Randy Rabbit (JP: Xander Kumanoff) and Bessie Bear (JP: Yazmin Kumanoff). Randy and Bessie have a multitude of friends (who are also the children of Patty and Bobby's friends) named Felicia Fox, Felix Fox, Rory Raccoon, Daryl Dog, Darby Dog, Duncan Dog, Scarlett Squirrel, Serena Squirrel, Bridget Badger, Bart Badger, Becky Beaver, Bertha Beaver, Perry Pig, Piper Pig, Mimi Mouse, Molly Mouse, Mark Mouse, Connie Cat, and Kenny Cat. Randy, Bessie, and their friends' adventures are usually interrupted by an adult Winnie Wolf, the daughter of the now-elderly Wilde Wolf. Nevertheless, Winnie's plans usually backfire mainly due to the kids successfully foiling them. List of Episodes Main Article: List of Maple Town: The Next Generation episodes Merchandise In America, the toyline was rebooted as New Maple Friend Figures, releasing its first wave on June 25th, 1996, about 3 months before the English dub premiered. It was now distributed by Hasbro (which, in 1991, acquired Tonka, the former distributor of the original Maple Town toys) until February 1st, 2000. Three VHS tapes were released and distributed by Family Home Entertainment in 1997. Each one was 45 minutes in length. They were soon out of print by the early 2000s. Category:TV Shows Category:Generation 2